1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for removing heat from a memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic components and memory modules, which are operated at or below 66 MHz, do not generate a large amount of heat that requires a cooling device for dissipating the heat. However, as the industry progresses, memory modules such as SDRAM DIMM memory modules are required to be operated at 100 MHz and above. For these state-of-the-art memory modules, heat dissipating members will be required to remove heat generated by the memory modules and protect the memory modules from damage due to overheating.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device with great heat dissipating capacity for removing heat from the memory module.